


We Sought A Better Place

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Wanderers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Companion Piece, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Feels, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Orphan Keith (Voltron), They/Them Pronouns Kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Earth was as odd as any planet could be, Kolivan found.Companion piece forWe Could Always Begin Again, from Kolivan's POV.





	We Sought A Better Place

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Carl Sagan 'We Are Wanderers'
> 
> "When the drought was prolonged, or when an unsettling chill lingered in the summer air, our group moved on. We sought a better place. We could always begin again."
> 
> the first chapter is supposed to take place after Keith's first meeting with Kolivan

Kolivan stared at the fleeing kit and felt at loss.

 

_ Krolia’s kit _ —that kit was Krolia’s kit, and the grave marker behind them belonged to Krolia’s mate. The kit looked so much like her; he had her eyes and her temper and… 

 

… Kolivan did not know what to  _ think _ .

 

So much had happened, apparently, when Kolivan lost contact with Krolia a few dralsa ago. They had thought she perished, but she showed up again after awhile. Kolivan did not make any assumption, back then; they were only glad that she made it out alive. As a senior member of the Blade, her death would be a huge loss to the order.

 

They assigned her to Warlord Ranveig’s fleet, per her request, not long after.

 

That was why, when they received Krolia’s transmission a few varga ago, they did not have a chance to comprehend that not only Krolia had taken a mate, she also had a kit with him. And now they found that her mate had perished and her kit, orphaned so young, had no idea about life beyond Earth.

 

Kolivan rubbed their face and stared up at the sky.

 

What should they do now?

 

—

 

The kit did not show up the next cycle, nor the cycle after that. The graveyard was empty as ever and Kolivan did not know where to search. They did not dare to venture deeper into the town, out of fear that they would interfere with the life of these pre-warp beings. 

 

When five cycles went without any sign of the kit, Kolivan had worried that they had lost their chance to take the kit.

 

Krolia had requested them to take the kit—and Kolivan feared that it would be her last request. Quantum Abyss was a dangerous place to tread, and while Kolivan had the utmost trust of her ability to navigate it, the chance of her perishing was still incredibly high. 

 

The bond they shared was still alive, though; Kolivan took comfort in it, when the night fell and their only company was her silent holopic and the stars above their head. 

 

It had been awhile since they were planetside, and Earth was as odd as any planet could be. It was so subtle, but Kolivan thought the air was beginning to get  _ colder _ , even during the day when the sun was up. And the fauna— _ stars _ , don’t get him started about the fauna. 

 

On the third cycle, they had found a strange,  _ mlajati _ -like creature slithering onto the ship.  _ On land _ , where there was no large body of water nearby.

 

Thankfully, the sixth cycle came and they found the kit crying his eyes out in front of his father’s grave. There was a prominent bruise on his cheek and he looked so small and helpless. Kolivan realized with a jolt, that the kit couldn’t be older than seven, perhaps eight, dralsa old— _ too _ young to be suffering on his own.

 

The sight tugged at the maternal instinct Kolivan thought had long gone, perished after their transition. 

 

With a sigh, Kolivan deactivated their stealth suit and greeted the kit.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think in the comment or go scream @ [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com) :3


End file.
